Nunca digas nunca
by Leoni Tao91
Summary: Tuvo problemas en su ciudad, por lo que fue a forks a vivir con su tío Charlie y su prima Isabella, lo que no sabia, era que su mayor miedo se cumpliría al conocer a el hermano de Edward Cullen.  -Cuida tus bromas pequeña, no quiero que te lastimen-


Hola ¿que tal? este es mi primer fic de Twiligth, es la misma idea solo le he reeditado, y esta vez pienso seguirlo hasta el final. Igual que en la version anterior, Eduard y bella no son la pareja principal, sin embargo salen juntos y son enamorados.

Aviso: lo que esta entre comillas "esto" son cosas que leen los personajes y lo que esta entre asteriscos *asi* son pensamientos.

sumary: "ya no soy la niña que cree en cuentos de hadas, mi corazon es frio y ya no entraga su amor...prometo jamas volver a enamorarme" Esas palabras quedaron reflejadas en la portada de la libreta de la chica...

**Mi vida en forks parte I **

"primer día de clases"

Mi nombre es Leoneth Alexander, vivo en forks, una pequeña ciudad o pueblo - no estoy muy segura - cuya ubicacion es norte america y su poblacion es de 3,120 habitantes aproximadamente. Soy de nacionalidad mexicana, sin embargo tras un accidente que marcó mi vida, lo que yo consideraba mi familia, se volvió un infierno, ya que en mi ciudad solian acosarme unas personas muy malas, por eso me hallo aqui en Forks, mi Tio Charlie Swan me adopto como su hija al saber que mis verdaderos padres necesitaban ayuda, asi que vivo con el en su casa.

Mi prima Isabella Swan tiene el cabello castaño caoba, yo lo tengo rubio cenizo, por lo que nuestras cabelleras son muy parecidas,la unica diferencia es que mientras ella esta siempre perfectamente peinada o ligeramente despeinada, mi cabello es mejor llevarlo suelto pues es ondulado y nuca se queda quieto. Tengo los ojos verdes aunque la gente aveces piense que son violetas, grises o azules, creo que cambian de color segun como me de la luz del sol y la ropa que traiga puesta.

Compartimos la habitacion, ambas somos igual de desordenadas, por eso nos llevamos bastante bien, aunque yo soy un poco especial cuando se trata de respetar mi espacio personal, aun asi, nos queremos mucho Bella y yo.

Hoy es mi primer dia en la escuela, tio charlie estuvo dandome mil consejos para protegerme de los chicos ya que yo le conté una noche llorando que a mi siendo mas pequeña, en el colegio me golpeaban y mi tio Charlie me dijo esta mañana: "si tienes algun problema, no dudes en llamarme"...

En este momento acaba de sonar la campana de comienzo de clases, yo llegué en mi bicicleta para evitar contaminar el ambiente y porque me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara. Deje mi bicicleta rapidamente y entre corriendo a la escuela sin darme cuenta que mis zapatillas de correr estaban llenas de fango y al pisar en las baldosas de los pasillos mi pie resbaló y yo tratando de evitar la caida segui corriendo hasta que choque fuertemente con alguien y cai al piso con un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Creo que deberias tener mas cuidado, no se corre en los pasillos - me dijo una voz aterciopelada y masculina. Yo levanté la mirada y me sorprend al encontrarme unos ojos verde azulados, muy parecidos a los mios, pero claro, la persona dueña de esos ojos era nada mas y nada menos que un joven muy apuesto de cabello cobrizo.

- Disculpa, estas bien? - le pregunté levantandome aun adolorida y me froté la cabeza para aliviar el mareo que me habia causado la caida. El chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo me miro con una sonrisa y... Se puso a reir?

- Estoy bien, pero creo que tu no tanto - me señaló y notó que mi blusa se habia rasgado al atorarse con mi mochila, pero no era mucho asi que solo bufe molesta y me encogi de hombros.

- Da igual, Sabes donde esta la clase de Literatura? - le pregunte mirandolo con aburrimiento. No me importaba que fuera extremadamente apuesto, el no podia venir y burlarse de mi asi como asi.

- Claro, de hecho, es la clase que me toca ahorita, por cierto, soy Edward Cullen Y tu como te llamas? - me pregunto cordialmente, creo que ya empezamos a ir por el buen camino de la vida, la amabilidad.

- Leoneth Ale... Leoneth Swan - corregí - Isy Belly me ha contado mucho sobre ti y tu familia, son muy amigos no es asi? - le pregunte mientras el me guiaba por los pasillos para llegar con el profesor Wickham, el maestro de Literatura.

- Isy Belly?... Te refieres a Bella? - dijo estallando en carcajadas, yo solo asenti con una pequeña sonrisa y lo jale para que entrara al salon y no nos llamaran la atencion por hacer ruido en hora de clases. Le di al Profesor una hoja donde decia mi nombre y el grado que curso, luego me dijeron que mi lugar seria junto a Edward y al sentarme junto a el escuche varias risitas de su parte, pero las ignore mientras trancurria la clase y yo trataba de prestar atencion, ignorando tambien los murmullos de los demas alumnos.

- Muy bien alumnos, quiero que hagan un informe de 2000 palabras acerca de el libro que mas les guste y me lo traigan en la proxima clase, la tarea vale el 30% de su calificacion mensual, asi que les recomiendo hacer bien el informe o de lo contrario... - decia el profesor,

pero yo deje de escucharlo cuando senti unas manos tocando mi cintura y me levante de un salto, tirando mi pupitre y toda la clase quedo en silencio, mirandome.

- Pasa algo senorita Alexander? - pregunto el maestro antes de que yo escuchara mas risitas detras mio y me gire furiosa, dispuesta a golpear a quien quiera que fuera el que me habia asustado.

- Leonethy - dijo en voz baja edward y yo me sonroje antes de rodar los ojos y ver a un chico rubio riendose de mi.

- Que se te ofrece? - le pregunte al rubio con seriedad, no me gustaba la gente que jugaba a costa de mi persona, si habia llegado a Forks, fue para dejar de ser una maldita marioneta con la cual todo el mundo pudiera jugar.

- Solo queria saludarte preciosa - me dijo el rubio mirandome lacsivamente y a mi me dieron ganas de escupirle en la cara, me daba asco ese sujeto.

- Mira quien quiera que seas...

- Mike Newton - me respondio el con una sonrisa nada atractiva, al menos no para mi.

- Lo que sea - dije sin tomarle importancia - no te metas conmigo si no quieres salir herido - le dije agresivamente antes de colgarme mi mochila y salir a zancadas del salon, sin importarme que la campana aun no hubiera sonado, pues de todas maneras, me quede en la puerta escuchando por si habia alguna otra tarea.

Siguieron las clases de Economia, donde conoci a Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Jasper me agrado mucho, junto con su hermana, aunque Rose - como le gusta que le llamen - al principio se me hizo muy "estirada" y no me acerque a ella hasta que Jasper me la presento, pero era una chica muy agradable en realidad. En clase de Arte conocí a Alice Cullen, que mas bien me recordó a un duende pero eso no se lo dije, nos hicimos buenas amigas en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Alice es muy parlanchina y en ocaciones tuve que decirle que se callara porque me daba dolor de cabeza, pero ella se pone a llorar y pues... bueno, el cuento de nunca acabar. La hora del descanso vino mas temprano de lo que yo esperaba, pero eso fue porque se me paso volando el tiempo.

Alice me ha dicho como cien veces en el dia de hoy "sientate con nosotros, andale andale poooooorrfaaaaaaaaaa" poniendome sus ojos de cachorro triste y yo, estando desesperada por dejar de ver esa cara le dije que si, asi que ahora me encuentro caminando hacia la mesa de los Cullen, pero veo que ahi tambien esta Isy Belly y eso me anima un poco.

Una mano me jala del brazo antes de llegar a la mesa de mis amigos y alguien me da un beso en la comisura de los labios. Yo me sorprendi y tire mi mano con fuerza hacia el lugar donde estaba la persona que me habia besado, se escucho un "PLAF" y alguien cayo al suelo.

"Jake" escuche que dijo Angela (otra amiga que hice el dia de hoy) angustiada y vino corriendo hacia mi para agacharse a socorrer al muchacho al cual yo habia golpeado por defensa propia. Me di vuelta y vi a un joven moreno de aspecto infantil y me senti mal por haberle golpeado, asi que me agache junto a Angela para ver al muchacho.

- Oye amigo lo siento, crei que eras Newton y me moleste, de verdad lo siento, Te encuentras bien? - le pregunte tendiendole la mano y el empezo a reir en mi cara, muy divertido.

- Me llamo Jacob Black, crei que eras Bella, se parecen muchisimo - dijo riendo el moreno, me parecio adorable su risa y le sonrei.

Yo uso gafas gigantes para evitar que los chicos se me acerquen, ya que he vivido mucho sufrimiento en mi infancia debido a mis ojos verdes, que en mi se ven horribles, pero en Edward no tanto.

- Leonethy ven rapido! - dijo la chillona voz de Alice, yo apreté brevemene los puños al oir risitas por parte de unas cabezas huecas llamadas jessica y Tanya y me acerque a la mesa de los Cullen antes de mirar con suficiencia a las cabezas huecas, besar la comisura de los labios de Edward y sentarme en sus piernas.

- Por favor solo sigueme el juego - le suplique a Edward susurrandole al oido al notar que todos los Cullen, los Hale y mi prima me miraban como si estuviera loca. Edward asintió riendo y me rode con sus brazos antes de hundir su cara en mi cuello riendo y yo me estremecí ligeramente.

- Ah por cierto Leonethy, el chico sobre el que estas sentada es el gemelo de Edward, se llama Eithan - me dijo Alice señalando al chico que yo creía que era Edward, ese tal Eithan era gemelo identico de Edward, tanto que me sonroje al verlo y olvide por completo disfrutar mi venganza contra Jessica y Tanya.

- Hola, am... Leonethy? - dijo riendo y yo bufe conteniendo la risa.

- Soy Leoneth Swan, mucho gusto, Eithan - me presente levantandome de las piernas de El para saludarlo. Note que Eithan reia por lo bajo y mi prima soltó un gruñido casi inaudible, por lo que la mire con duda.

- Eithan Cullen podrias dejar de reirte de mi "hermana" - lo rega Bella y yo me sorprendi mucho al verla tan enojada con su "cuñado".

- Vamos bella, debes admitir que es gracioso que no puedan distinguirme de mi hermano Edward - se rió Eithan y su risa era tan hermosa que no pude evitar sonrojarme tambien.

- Leonethy, hoy habré fiesta de pijamas en mi casa verdad que vas a venir? - me pregunt Alice con la misma cara suplicante que usa para manipular gente. Yo rode los ojos y asenti.

- Genial, asi los cuatro hermanos cullen tendran pareja - dijo Rose riendo y yo la mire confundida.

- A que te refieres? - le pregunte y me señalo a Eithan, el cual estaba muy entretenido revisando una mochila... Mi mochila!

- Miren todos - dijo Eithan sacando mi libreta de secretos y yo, gracias a dios se la pude arrebatar, pero resbale y cai sobre el en una posicion sumamente comprometedora.

- OH POR DIOS! - todas las "cabezas huecas oxigenadas" de la escuela me miraban con odio mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban al sentir algo innombrable en mi vientre.

- Eithan, una pregunta - le dije en un susurro, el asintio indicandome que continuara y yo le dije algo al oido.

- No, soy completamente machito - me dijo y yo me separe de el de un brinco, ahora que supe que Eithan no era gay, no me atreveria a mirarlo a los ojos jamas.

- Que te pregunto Leoneth Eithan? - dijo la duende curiosa.

- Que si soy gay - dijo como si fuera tan normal como preguntar el clima. Oh rayos, nuevas miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas idiotas, me dije a mi misma antes de que en mi mente se desarrollara una idea sumamente alocada y divertida.

- Bueno Eithan, entonces, si no eres Gay, puedo hacer esto - dije antes de jalarlo del brazo para que se levantara y lo bese apasionadamente, y para enfurecer aun mas a las cabezas huecas oxigenadas de la escuela, le aprete el trasero a Eithan, haciendolo dar un respingo.

- LEONETH SWAN! - grit bella horrorizada mientras Rose me miraba incredula y Alice daba grititos mientras saltaba sin poder creerselo aun. Los hombres... bueno que decir de Emett, el estaba que se tragaba un elefante, tenia la mandibula desencajada y Jasper estaba sumamente sonrojado tan solo de ver como besaba a su "cuñado".

Lo que me sorprendio mas fue cuando yo me iba a separar de el cun una sonrisa triunfante, Eithan me cogio por la cintura y la nuca y me levanto del piso, aun besandome. Yo no queria caerme asi que mis manos fueron a su nuca y mis piernas a su cadera. Sabia que estabamos montando un espectaculo que casi podia llamarse pornografico, pero no fue mi culpa que el niño Cullen siguiera mi juego.

- Eithan - dijo una voz aterciopelada detras de mi, se escuchaba enojado - Suelta a Swan ahora! - gritó con voz potente y luego senti que me separaban de Eithan casi que a la fuerza. Respire agitada, mis labios estaban rojos y apenas si podia respirar bien. Bella me jaól del brazo y yo mire incredula a Eithan, que estaba como si nada.

- Vamos Eddie, solo era un juego - dijo sonriendo, ja, claro, era un juego hasta que el correspondio mi beso, pense molesta.

- No quiero que vuelvas a exhibirte Eithan - le dijo autoritariamente y hasta yo me senti intimidada por su tono de voz.

- Pero si ella empe...

- NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HACERLO! - grito molesto y luego nos tomo de la mano a bella y a mi para llevarnos afuera de la cafeteria.

- Edward yo... - intente explicarme, bella me miraba reprobatoriamente y Edward me callo poniendo sus suaves dedos sobre mis labios.

- Disculpa aceptada Leoneth, solo te pido que tengas cuidado con Eithan, es muy coqueto y juega mucho con las chicas, no quisiera que salgas lastimada, asi que cuida tus broma. Esta bien pequeña? - me dijo mirandome con cariño y yo solo sonrei como una tonta enamorada de su hermano mayor (N/A: cuando te alucina ver a tu mejor amigo o a tu hermano mayor que te dice: BIEN HECHO)

- Gracias Eduardo - le dije en broma y el fruncio el ceño, haciendome reir mucho, pero luego me abrazo y me saco todo el aire.

- cuidate pequeña - me dijo antes de besar mi frente e irse con mi prima Bella. Bufé un poco frustrada, siempre terminaba quedandome sola al final del descanso y despues de eso no volvia a ver a Bella hasta la hora de la cena, todo por culpa de su novio el dios griego cullen.

Eche a correr hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela y saque mis patines para irme a casa, no tenia ganas de nada, no ahora.

Senti que alguien me seguia en un auto, pero no le preste atencion y segui patinando a gran velocidad antes de que el auto acelerara y me cerrara el paso, y como yo iba tan rapido no pude frenat y me estampe contra el automovil y cai de espaldas al piso de la calle.

- Que estas loca Swan? - me dijo una voz masculina que pude identificar como la de Eithan. se ve a furioso y hasta daba miedo, pero yo aun no me levantaba de la calle, solo lo miraba desde abajo.

- ven, vamos a dar una vuelta - me dijo levantandome con una sola mano y me subio a su auto del lado del copiloto - Que rayos intentabas llendote asi y con este clima? - me pregunto, pero yo estaba ausente, no podia encontrar una respuesta decente a su pregunta.

- yo... - empece a decir con la voz quebrada, pero me sobresalte al ver como el golpeaba el volante del coche y se guardaba las llaves en el pantalon - Que pasa? - pregunte con cierto miedo en la voz.

- Pasa que se ahogó el motor de esta carcacha - dijo mirando con recelo el marcador de gasolina de su mustang.

- Ah... - dije solamente

- Explicame que te dijo mi hermano que saliste como si te persiguiera un asesino - me dijo con un semblante preocupado y yo suspire antes de empezar contarle lo sucedido.

- ...Y dijo que me alejara de ti, porque tu sueles jugar mucho con las chicas,y eso - le explique algo molesta, el solo solto una carcajada y me tom la barbilla.

- Me gustaria probar algo, eso si no te molesta, claro - me dijo y yo asenti con la cabeza indicandole que prosiguiera, entonces, sin mas, me bes suavemente, capturando mi labio inferior con sus dientes y lo jalo un poco. Yo gemi, pero pense en mi prima y Edward y empuje a Eithan.

- Dejame tranquila, yo no soy un juguete - le dije molesta antes de bajarme del auto y empezar a patinar nuevamente a casa.

************continuará *****************

HOLA este es mi primer fic de twiligth, espero que les guste ^^ por favor dejen reviews.

Debo decir que como la pareja de Edward y BElla ya esta muy usada, decidi hacer un fic en el que ellos no sean la pareja principal...de momento no voy a decir si los cullen son vampiros o humanos, eso deben descubrirlo con el tiempo jajaja adios


End file.
